Don't Ever Forget (AkaMido)
by ssilversong
Summary: Midorima got involved in an accident on his way to Kyoto to meet Akashi and obtained a severe head injury. [for Basketball Poet's Society's OTP Battle 2014]


Akashi rushed to the hospital as soon as heard the news. Midorima got involved in an accident on his way to Kyoto and obtained a severe head injury. _Please let him be safe. _His heart was pounding hard as he arrived at the emergency room where Midorima was being revived. _Almost dead, _they told him.

But Midorima made it. Akashi knew for sure that he would, not because he can see the future. but because he believed in the other's strength.

Akashi stayed longer, wanting to be the first person that Midorima sees when he wakes up. This wouldn't have had happened if not for him. They were supposed to meet here at Kyoto to celebrate Akashi's acceptance to law school. Akashi now waited patiently beside Midorima's bed for him to wake up. And when he finally did, the first words from his mouth hit Akashi like a bullet:

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?"

Amnesia. One of those selective types. And Midorima's mind chose to retain his memory of before entering Teikou. No memories of Akashi remained.

Akashi won't give up so easily, though. He'd make him remember. He'll do everything he can to make him remember. Midorima's life since Teikou was meaningful where all of them learned a lot. Akashi didn't want him to forget that completely. Every afternoon, he visited him in the hospital.

He brought him several photo albums and magazine articles about their time as "Generation of Miracles". He would point out everyone in the team and updated him of what has become to them.

He also brought a shogi board and tried to play with him. Midorima was still unsuccessful to defeat Akashi, but it only made him hungrier for victory. And for that, Akashi was grateful. It was still his Midorima, after all.

He played him the violin, especially those pieces Midorima loved the most back then. The current Midorima showed the same appreciation to his music. _It's still him._

He told him tales about their games in high school. He told him how improved their play has been and how they changed, both in basketball and in being a person.

With the short time Akashi enjoyed with the new Midorima, they became close friends again. That was why he told him everything, except for the part about their romantic relationship. He was afraid that Midorima would push him away. Besides, he still blamed himself for what has happened to him. If being with him did this to Midorima, then staying would mean being a burden.

"I can't shake the feeling that you haven't told me everything," Midorima told him. It was the day of his release from the hospital, and his family would be arriving soon. "Are you?"

"There are some things better off forgotten," he answered, trying to hide the sadness as always. He wanted Midorima to know, to remember how they loved each other. He wanted him to recall how he touched and kissed him in all the perfect places. He wanted him to remember how his face would blush a bright pink whenever Akashi would tell him directly that he loved him.

"Tell me," he reached out for Akashi's hand and held it tight, the warmth of it making Akashi ache inside, "Please."

_What would it bring if Midorima remembered our past? Only pain, wouldn't it?_ He can't stand putting him in anymore pain than he has already suffered.

_Let him live a new life, a life without me. I don't deserve him._ Akashi knew that Midorima deserved someone who could make him happy. Someone who would always be by his side. Someone who wouldn't bring him hurt. If keeping him safe means losing, he'd gladly lose for once.

_Let him go._

"Goodbye, Midorima," he said as he removed the other boy's grip from his hand.

"See you soon?" Midorima called out after him. He did not reply.

Back at home, Akashi immediately made plans to continue his graduate studies abroad. The distance would help him. Would help both him and Midorima. Would help him forget, and would help Midorima move on with his new life and find somebody else. As for him, he didn't know if he will ever find someone like Midorima ever. There was only one person for him, and he's choosing to leave him for their own good.

He never saw nor heard from Midorima since he left Japan. Not until he came back, a year later for vacation. He was ready to take back Midorima from anyone. He wanted the two of them, together again. _I'll keep you safe, _he planned to say. But it was too late, for the news that reached was that Midorima actually died a few months after the accident. Apparently, his head took more damage than the doctors have diagnosed. It was very sudden.

Akashi felt a hollow pain inside as he visited Midorima's grave. On it was a carving of Kerosuke, Midorima's favorite lucky item. In that moment, he realized he made the wrong move by leaving. _I lost again, and this time, for forever._ He traced Midorima's name with his fingers, as he read the note that was given to him by Midorima's family. _He was writing this when his head injury acted up against him, _they told him. _His last memento._

"_Why did you leave me?_ _I remembered all of it, thanks to you. I wish you stayed. I'm so sorry that I forgot. Did you leave because of that? I haven't congratulated you yet for making it to law school. I know you would excel, it's not like there's any other option for you._

_Wherever you may be, please, don't forget me as I did. Whoever's arms you might be in now, as long as you're happy, then I am, too. As long as you're loved, all the better for me, because I know someone would care for you as much or more than I did. I will always love you, Seijuurou, even if you won't."_

_But I love you. There will never be anyone else._

Sinking to his knees, Akashi cried for the first time.


End file.
